MikeyNinja
MikeyNinja is the Innkeeper of The Bleeding Wolf, and was one of the first citizens in the re-settlement of Wolfendorf. He has one daughter, Laura_Lee. They both reside in the Inn. Early Life & Education MikeyNinja was born Michael Nacht to Frederick and Lorna Nacht in Baden-Baden in Spring 1813. His father was a prominent Dutch Architect, whilst his mother was the heiress of a German Baron. His mother died when he was four years old of unknown reasons, and Mikey spent the rest of his youth travelling around Europe with his father. He had various tutors until the age of 13, but he gained no real education. He and his father returned to Baden-Baden in 1828 when his father grew ill with Syphilis. Mikey left home as his father womanised and drank himself to his death 2 years later. Leaving all ties to his parents behinid and taking the name MikeyNinja, he made a living working behind the bar of The Wheatsheaf in central Baden-Baden. He worked there for several years, and in 1833 he started to run the pub as the owners Jocelyn and Grant Mueller grew too old. Later Life In 1838 at the age of 25 Mikey married Sarah Mueller, the daughter of the owners of The Wheatsheaf. Three months later Sarah gave birth to Laura_Lee. During 1839, both Grant and Jocelyn Mueller died and Mikey and Sarah inherited The Wheatsheaf. In the following years they transformed the pub into the most prosperous pub in all of Baden-Baden. Unfortunately Sarah died of an unkown illness in 1848 and Mikey and Laura_Lee left The Wheatsheaf and Baden-Baden before going from town to town for the next 7 years. In 1856 Mikey and Laura_Lee moved to Wolfendorf ajd were asked to renovate the old inn of the village by the new mayor, Tullia Ciceronis. Personal Life & Interests Mikey is known as quite a strong drinker and womaniser, and many times his and Laura_Lee's departure from towns was not down to their Nomadic lifestyle but due to them being driven out for Mikey's and occasionally Laura_Lee's sins. He enjoys brewing his own ales though he is yet to successfully recreate his wife's success, who was known for her brewing abilities in Baden-Baden. He has failed to sell his own ale well and drinks most of it himself. The Cursed Year: 1857 In April 1857, MikeyNinja was one of the citizens involved in the mysterious goings-on. He discovered The Mysterious Almanac in one of the upstairs rooms of The Bleeding Wolf and delivered it to Tullia Ciceronis for her to try to decipher. He was also visited by the ghost of Ickle, who gave him a mysterious message leading him to discover her grave and find the warning engraved on her tombstone. On the 30th of April 1857, MikeyNinja shot and injured Vbo1, whilst out searching for wolves in revenge for the death of his daughter Laura_Lee. Vbo1 was later found by the town guard in his home. He died shortly after and was revealed as a werewolf. On the 1st of May 1857, whilst once again out searching for wolves, MikeyNinja hunted down and shot Indian Knight, who was later revealed as a werewolf. Shortly after the death of Laura_Lee, MikeyNinja entered a depression and, reaching out for comfort, proposed marriage to Alice, presenting her with a beautiful diamond ring. When she broke the ring to repair her amulet, he was so frustrated he embarked on a passionate affair with the Mayor. Category:Villagers: 1857